


Dandelion Cafe

by TheaBA12



Series: Rokunami Week 2019 [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Day 1, F/M, RokuNami - Freeform, rokunamiweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaBA12/pseuds/TheaBA12
Summary: In the Dandelion Cafe, summer vacation begins and for Namine that means longer shifts. For Roxas though he hopes that by the beginning of Autumn something will surely begin.





	Dandelion Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> Rokunami Week- Day Prompt Summer Vacation and Autumn Beginnings
> 
> Excuse the bad writing and horrible grammar

Summer Vacation for the Dandelion Cafe didn’t exactly mean vacation. 

For Namine, who had worked there since she was of legal age to have a job, knew this all too well. It meant full-time shifts at the cafe since she was now out of school. This meant that she would have to deal with people all day. Kind and sadly rude people. Still, she smiled at being able to get some free treats made by Vanitas, who was an amazing baker. Also, she got to spend more time with her friends.

If she got lucky, she would also get to see her favorite customer.

Ephemer and Strelitzia were setting up tables while Skuld double checked the register. Vanitas as usual hid in his kitchen and the scent of baked goods flowed through the cafe. Namine was simply drawing a summer themed border onto chalkboard stand as well as writing the special drink of the day. 

“Man, this place is getting busy these days,” Ephemer commented as he placed vases on the tables. 

“What do you expect? Classes are out. So, now all those kids have nowhere to go,” Vanitas shouted from the kitchen.

Namine rolled her eyes playfully.

“Thanks Vani. A reminder of my nonexistent social life,”

A loud crash was heard followed by a few curses. Skuld rushed inside the kitchen to help.

“Nami, you know what I mean!”

Ephemer and Strelitzia shared an amused grin.

Namine left outside to place the chalkboard stand right in front of the cafe. She glanced about to see the same usual early morning joggers. Terra, Aqua and Ventus were always the first people awake at this hour besides her friends and herself in the cafe. 

No surprise to her since Ventus awoke this early in order to be the first to buy almost every kind of Vanitas’s pastries. If he got lucky he would try to get Vanitas out to greet him and of course the black haired baker never did. As if reading her mind, Ventus turned and waved with his usual grin. 

She waved back and headed inside the cafe.

The day was about to begin.

XXXXX

“One venti caramel macchiato,”

Namine sighed.

Ephemer’s words jinxed them. The cafe was super busy.

Strelitzia had gone to the kitchen to back up Vanitas. Namine along with Skuld were the ones currently making every drink. Ephemer was happily at the register taking orders.

As Namine busied herself with drinks, Ephemer caught sight of some usuals.

Two tall men, one with red hair and the other blue, accompanied by a girl with black hair and a boy with spiky blonde. The boy was the one Ephemer was focusing on though as the boy glanced over to see who was at the register. 

Upon making contact with Ephemer, he looked away. Ephemer smiled.

They recognized Roxas as Ventus’s cousin and before Roxas wasn’t a usual. That is until Namine started working at the cafe. 

Ephemer and Strelitzia had witnessed the beginning of Roxas’s interest in Namine. Roxas had been skating by the cafe’s fountain plaza when he noticed the platinum blonde haired girl.

As the girl sketched away, Roxas had crashed right into the fountain. Reason being, he had been staring at Namine and not watching where he was going. This alerted Namine, who immediately ran to his aid while Ephemer and Strelitzia watched with all too knowing smiles.

Since then, Roxas had become a usual but with one little odd habit. He would come to visit with friends and would allow people to cut in front of him. When Namine was secured to be the one to be at the register, Roxas would move. Jumping and pushing people with no consideration, Roxas would always be Namine’s first customer at the register.

The cafe staff would watch for entertainment even betting who would be the poor victim, Roxas would trample. The only oblivious one to Roxas’s attraction was of course, Namine. 

“Hey, Namine!” Ephemer called out.

“Yeah?”

“Your turn,”

“Okay. I’ll just finish up this last drink,”

Namine served her customer and took over for Ephemer at the register. 

When the call been made of Namine’s turn to be at the register, Vanitas and Strelitzia peeked through the kitchen. Ephemer and Skuld glanced from the corners of their eyes while serving drinks. 

“Bet you, Marluxia is going to get run over,” Strelitzia betted.

“You’re on,”

As Namine signed into the register, Roxas reacted. Not thinking twice, he moved at the speed of light and shoved Marluxia(By accident. Maybe.) out of the way.

The pink long haired male cried out as he was shoved to the floor. Roxas though smiled ever happily as though nothing occurred as he stopped in front of Namine. 

Namine showed shock at the sudden event that occured but smiled back at her usual first customer. 

Vanitas rolled his eyes and paid a victorious Strelitzia. 

“Let me guess. Venti, sea-salt frappuccino,” Namine stated the order. 

It honestly was the only thing he ordered. 

“You know me. Thanks, Namine,”

She smiled brightly and Roxas cheered mentally. The happy moment was cut short.

“HEY!”

Both blonds turned to see a very unhappy Marluxia that was coming to tower over them. 

“Are you blind?! He pushed me out of line!”

Namine whimpered and shrunk back. Figures, she be the one to deal with an unhappy customer. 

“I-I-”

“It isn’t her fault. You were too slow,”

Namine was surprised by the sudden change in Roxas. He was smiling one second and then he was furious.

“She saw and laughed-”

“She was talking to me,” Roxas interrupted once more while cracking his knuckles. 

Before a fight could break out, Ephemer appeared between the two angry customers. Placing hands on their shoulders, he smiled calmly.

“My dear customers, I am sure we can clear this little misunderstanding,” he attempted to dissuade but Marluxia was not ready to back down. 

“Listen here-”

“We’re listening brother,”

The manner that Marluxia paled was quite a sight as he turned to Strelitzia. She smiled and left to stand at Ephemer’s side and intertwined her arm to his.

In the background, Skuld looked almost sorry and Vanitas snickered away. They recognized the smile, Strelitzia. 

“Strelitzia. I thought you had the day off,”

“Oh,no. It’s nice to see you here. How about you, me, and Ephemer catch up?”

Not waiting she guided her brother away while Ephemer shot a nervous smile to his friends.

Roxas returned his full attention to Namine and everything continued normally. 

XXXXX

Namine was given the okay to go to her lunch and she happily did so. She went out to the fountain for the lunch break. It was her favorite spot outside the cafe. She pulled her sketchbook out and drank her chai tea latte. 

She was simply glancing through it when a shadow loomed over her. She looked up to see Roxas right in front of her with a hesitant smile.

“Hi,”

“Hello, Roxas,” she replied while patting the spot next to her. 

He grinned and turned to wave at his friends. They waved back and left and he took the seat next to Namine. 

“Sorry for the trouble. I didn’t mean to get you yelled at,” he apologized.

She smiled and shook her head at him. 

“Oh, don’t worry. Streli, will have my back. Though I was quite impressed with how fast you moved though,”

Roxas scratched his cheek and gave Namine credit for being too kind. He always ordered the same thing despite acting like he took forever to decide. 

He sipped his blue drink and Namine giggled before following his example and drinking her own. She did wonder about why he took so long to order his drink. Not that she minded since she liked him being her first customer at the register. 

Roxas noticed Namine the first day, she started at Dandelion Cafe.

The way the sunset had given her a glow that had mesmerized him. He then crashed into the fountain having been distracted by her beauty. He didn’t regret it though as she had come to his aid and allowed them to talk to each other for the first time. Since that day of seeing her, he started noticing her everywhere. At school, the walk home and especially at the cafe.

Always quiet and smiling as she watched everything around her with wonder. He hadn’t believed it when he heard she was best friends with Vanitas of all people. He bugged Ventus to ask Vanitas about her but of course he had to be difficult. The black haired boy started questioning him over why he wanted to know about Namine. 

Even so, Roxas was hoping for a day to finally ask Namine out. He hoped today would be that day.

“So, summer vacation just started. You going to do anything?” he inquired.

“Hmm. Let me see. Work. Work. Sketch. Then more work,” she teased.

He laughed at her joke. She smiled shyly then.

“Seriously! I’m not going anywhere. Just many hours at the cafe. Can’t complain though since I do love it here,” she shared with him.

He couldn’t agree more. Since it was where he met her.

“Well, if that’s the case. How about you join me and my friends to the beach?”

“Huh?”

He grinned.

“Yeah! My friends and I have been planning for it since the school year started,”

Namine giggled, “You guys sure prepared,”

Roxas blushed.

They both then turned to watch the sunset in silence with matching smiles. Eventually, Namine’s watch alerted her that lunch was over. She started packing up and then turned to Roxas.

“I’ll take you up on your offer.”

“Eh?”

“To the beach,” Namine reminded with a wink before giving him a note.

She rushed off to enter the cafe while he turned to open it. Her number was scribbled on it and he wondered when she did it. Either way, Roxas was whooping in joy on the fountain’s ledge.

Not the best idea.

He slipped.

And fell in once again.

While, he cried out in surprise, another group watch from inside the cafe. Ephemer, Skuld, Strelitzia and Vanitas simply watched the blond while sipping drinks of their own. One thought on their minds.

Took him long enough, they thought.

XXXXX

Namine sipped at a hot chai tea latte while glancing about the cafe. Autumn had began and therefore the cafe was full of students doing their homework and drinking beverages. She smiled at how much more cozier the cafe felt during this time.

“One chocolate croissant. And a Vani to go!” Ventus order with a smile.

“Stop saying that!” 

The shout was heard from the kitchen and Ventus grinned at Namine. She giggled and hoped one day Vanitas would give the blond a chance.

The doorbell rang alerting them of a new customer. The line that had been behind Ventus suddenly parted like the Red Sea. That pretty much gave away who had just entered.

Roxas came up behind his cousin while giving people strange looks. 

“What’s up with them?” he asked while Namine giggled even more. 

The cafe customers have learned to know the minute Roxas entered, you needed to clear. No one wanted to be trampled.

Ventus gave Roxas an exasperated look.

“Seriously, dude. Though if I did th-”

“You pull a stunt like his and I’ll never come out this kitchen,”

Ventus pouted as he saw a red eye peek through the kitchen doors before vanishing.

Roxas walked on forward to Namine with a love struck smile.

“Hey, Namine,”

“Hello, Roxas,”

Roxas leaned forward with lips ready only for Namine to stop him with her hand over his mouth. She shook her finger at him.

“That’ll be five dollars,”

Since the beach invite, more invites occured. Then eventually a date finally was made and Namine and Roxas were happily dating. 

Roxas pouted and gave puppy dog eyes but Namine held her hand out. He relented and paid the money and watched as she prepared his drink with ease. She leaned over to give him his drink and he took advantage. He quickly pecked her cheek before rushing away.

“I’ll be waiting!” he shouted and rushed out to the fountain.

Namine was red faced and stuttering and still not used to public displays of affections.

Still, the beginning of autumn was sure to bring new experiences.


End file.
